Dented and Fragmented
by lavieestcourtdance
Summary: Stiles smells good and Derek's very frustrated...
1. Chapter 1

Stiles snored softly, his long arms stretched out along his bed. The covers were crunched up and tangled amongst his pale legs. His chest rose and fell with every breath, he was making soft chuffling noises in his sleep, rubbing the side of his face into his pillow.

Derek sat outside, his hands tight along the steering wheel of his car. It was two am. The moon was out, shinning bright and beautiful. Two more days until it would be full. Derek didnt need a calendar, he could feel it, simmering under his skin. Everything was heightened around this time. Reflexes, Hearing, Strength, Sight..

Smell.

God, why did Stiles always have to sleep with his window open?

Derek inhaled slowly. The air suddenly seemed thicker as Stiles scent washed over him. He swallowed audibly.

This wasnt the first time. He was just going for a drive. Some fresh air, clear his head, he had tried so hard to convince himself. But he found himself yet again, driving along the same familiar street, parking in front of the same familiar house. Stiles' home.

Derek's eye lashes fluttered as he inhaled again, deeper this time. Stiles smelt like no one else he'd ever met. Fresh and light at first, but underneath the mask of toothpaste and hastily applied deodorant, there was a thick and heady scent. Stiles smelt like the forrest, he smelt wild.

And it was irresistible.

Derek closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Stiles breathing. He remembered the first time he'd noticed. Stiles had been hot and sweaty from practice, and Derek had to leave, practicaly tripping over himself in his haste. Worried he'd end up pressing Stiles against the nearest flat surface, rubbing every square inch of himself against him, anything to get closer to that scent.

Stiles shifted around in his bed again. Derek tried hard not to imagine what Stiles must look like right now. His body all stretched out along the bed. Maybe he slept shirtless, his pale chest muscled and firm against his dark bleu sheets. Maybe his moles go all the way down to his-

Dammit.

Derek tried to ignore how hard he was, instead tightening his hands on the steering wheel until it creaked.

Im not doing anything wrong. Im not doing anything wrong.

Derek's eyes snapped open when he heard Stiles make out a low sound. He froze, listening, barely breathing. He heard it again, a light gasping sound.

A nightmare?

Stiles let out a low moan, and he writhed against the bed, his eyes fluttered, still fast asleep.

"Yes" he whispered. "yes"

Derek's breath left his lungs in a rush. He could feel the wheel denting under the strength of his hands. Stiles scent wafted over him again, thick and wet, the smell of his arousal hot in the air.

Stiles let out another moan, his voice thready and desperate. A low whine escaped Dereks throat, his hips bucking helplesly against the seat. He grabbed at his keys, his hand slipping as his newly sprouted claws scrapped along the metal.

Im leaving. Im leaving now. Right now.

Suddenly Stiles short breaths became wet panting, and Derek snapped. He hands tore apart the front of his jeans. He growled low in his throat, jacking himself off hard and fast to the sound of Stiles choked gasps.

Derek was moaning low in his throat, pumping franctically into his hand, his head thrown back against the seat. He could smell Stiles excitement, he could practically taste it in the air.

Stiles breath came faster and faster, his hands clenched into his sheets.

"Please" he gasped "Please"

Stiles body began to tighten, his back arched in a tight bow. Derek could smell the change in Stiles scent.

"Yes" Derek panted, his voice hoarse."Come on."

"Come on"

Derek's eyes began to glow, his hand moving faster and harder, his hips twisting desperately.

"Derek" Stiles gasped.

Derek eyes flew open wide, and he came, hips jerking, head thrown back, writhing helplessly against the seat. He moaned, stroking himself through it, listening as Stiles came, gasping and panting, untouched amongst his crumpled sheets.

God. Did he just.. did he?

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek sat on his couch, his apartment eerily silent in contrast to his swirling thoughts. The stars glinted outside, night had fallen and the town was still and quiet. The moon shone through the window, casting an soft blue light on Derek's dark features.

His car keys lay on the coffee table, in an almost accusatory way. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He couldnt stop thinking about Stiles.

Maybe I heard him wrong

You didn't

Maybe he was having a sex dream and I just popped in at the end

Shut up Derek

Maybe-

He stood up abruptly, wringing his hands nervously. He shook his head harshly, standing in his living room, his heart beating fast. He grabbed his keys. Cursing himself internally as he made his way to his car.

He was just starting to turn the key in the ignition when his phone light up. It was Scott, apparently the team was meeting up tonight, some new emergency had presented itself. Naturaly, they were all going to meet at Derek's loft.

Derek could feel himself bristle with irritation, tomorrow was the full moon, why would scott think it would be a good idea to meet when they would all be so hyped up?

Maybe Stiles was coming.

A dark wave of possessiveness curled through him at the thought.

Mine

He got out of his car, closing the door with an loud slam. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. To push the wolf back under the surface.

Then he smelt him. Stiles. The scent of him drifting light on the air. And the wolf clawed its way back, a low growl escaped Derek's throat as his darker instincts threatened to take over.

Go. Take him.

The soft sounds of foot steps echoed behind him.

Stay in control. Stay in control.

"Derek?" Stiles called his name from where he stood a few steps away.

Derek turned around slowly, his insides screaming. Stiles stood there uncertainly, his hair slightly mussed. It was a slightly cool out yet he wore nothing but a shirt and jeans.

Derek didnt reply, he simply stared, taking him in.

"Derek?"

Stiles said his name again and Derek couldnt ignore the heat that flickered through him at the sound. Derek's jaw clenched when Stiles stepped closer.

Stiles lifted his hand, long slim fingers wrapped around Derek's large shoulder. Derek stood still, afraid that any slight movement would betray the want that he knew was written all over his face. Stiles hand seemed to burn on his skin, the simple touch tingling along his body.

Stay in control. Stay in control.

"Stiles" he rasped hoarsely. "Don't"

Stiles leaned closer, his green grey eyes wide. This close Stiles scent was overpowering.

"Your eyes are glowing" Stiles whispered.

Derek's hand came up in a blur of motion, griping Stiles arm. He tried to convince himself it was to pull his hand away from his shoulder, but he stayed there, his fingers digging in, feeling the firm muscles clench under his hand.

Stiles breath started to come faster. Their faces were a whisper apart. Derek let out a low growl, and Stiles shivered.

"Please" Stiles whispered.

Derek could feel his hands trembling

"Please" Stiles leaned closer still, his mouth slightly open.

Derek heart was racing, he could feel his pulse thick and heavy in his throat.

Stay in control. Stay in control.

Stay in-

Fuck it.

He snapped.

His hand tightened on Stiles arm and he jerked him against his body in one harsh movement. Stiles let out a low sound, as he felt Derek, hard and firm pressed against him. Stiles arms slid along his shoulders and Derek closed the distance between them. He kissed Stiles, hard and rough, his hands balling up in Stiles soft hair. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and he growled, wrapping his large hands around Stiles slim waist, clutching the sides of the younger mans jeans and slamming him up against the side of his car.

Stiles was all lean hard wiry muscle wrapped around him and Derek was gone. He found himself desperately running his hands along any part of Stiles he could reach. His hair, his shoulders, his arms, slipping his hands underneath Stiles shirt to feel the soft warm skin. The kiss became harder, more frantic, and Stiles hands clutched the front of Derek's shirt, pulling him closer and closer, as they gasped into each others mouths.

Derek burried his head in Stiles neck, inhaling greedily, mouthing and biting along his skin, listening to Stiles breath catch. He ran his hands up along Stiles long long legs, pulling him up, whining low in his throat. To far gone to vocalize what he wanted. But Stiles got it, he climbed up Derek's shoulders, wrapping his legs around the werewolfs hips. They both gasped as they were suddenly pressed firm and hard against each other.

Derek pulled away from Stiles neck, breathing harshly, and Stiles pulled him close, kissing him, trapping his lower lip between his teeth.

Derek cupped stiles face in his hands, pulling back slowly. Stiles lips were swollen and full, his cheeks flushed. He grabbed at Derek's neck, trying to pull him down again.

"Just wanna look at you" Derek managed to get out, his voice low and rough.

Stiles stared back, his pupils wide. He smiled then, a shy twitch of his lips. Then he rolled his hips, grinding himself hard and firm across Derek, who moaned in reaction.

Suddenly the sound of screeching car wheels echoed through the parking lot, and Stiles jumped, pushing at Derek's firm chest.

"Shit! shit! shit! Scotts here" Stiles groaned.

Derek could barely process what Stiles was saying. His heart was roaring in his ears. All he could feel was Stiles pressed tight against him, he leaned closer, inhaling the scent of him, wanting another kiss.

"Derek! Put me down dammit! " Stiles hissed.

Derek blinked once, twice, his brain sputtering back into action. He let go of Stiles reluctantly, his eyes still heated. They could hear Scott getting out of his car, the door slamming shut.

Stiles was still breathing hard and fast, he adjusted his newly wrinkled shirt, trying and falling to look casual. Derek and Stiles stood facing each other, waiting for Scott and the others to walk up.

"Stiles" Derek said sofly, his eyes dark.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered, suddenly nervous.

"You're not going home tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's home was back to its humming silence. Scott and the others had left moments before. The door had closed with an quiet sound, and Derek was suddenly aware that he and Stiles were very much alone.

Stiles swallowed visibly, shuffling his feet from where he stood by the couch. Derek was standing by the door, his back straight, his eyes dark, staring at Stiles with a heated intensity.

"So.. uh, I should be going" Stiles babbled.

He walked toward the door determinedly.

"Yep, gonna go now"

Derek didnt move, he stood still, feet planted, pointedly and evidently in Stiles's way.

"Stiles" he said, voice thick.

Stiles stopped, a couple steps away. Derek was very aware of the distance. He had been aware of it all night, the urge to lunge out, grab Stiles, crush the younger man to him.

It was like an itch, hard and persistent in his mind. Having to pretend, act normal.

But you dont have to behave anymore Derek, the wolf whispered.

Derek took a step, then another. His long legs carrying him until he was a mere breath away from Stiles, who stood still, mouth parted.

Derek could smell his conflicting emotions. Nervous, confused, excited, aroused. Derek's wolf was close to the surface, he inhaled slowly, unable to surpress the growing heat that was building inside him.

They stood facing each other for a moment. Not touching, just looking at each other.

Then Stiles closed the distance, slidding just that one inch closer, so that they were chest to chest, and Derek shivered at the feel of it. Stiles twinned his long arms around Derek's neck, pulling him down those few inches, pressing their mouths together.

It was soft, different from the desperation and clawing of their previous kiss. Stiles mouth was warm, and Derek slid his hands into Stiles hair, loving how soft it was, slipping through his fingers. Stiles hands trickled from his neck to to his shoulders, slipping along his back.

Derek deepened the kiss, pulling him further into his arms, his control hanging on a rapidly fraying thread. Dereks hands clenched in the fabric of Stiles shirt, and he tore it apart, jerking it off Stiles body, running his hands along Stiles naked chest. Stiles moaned into his open mouth and Derek growled low in his throat, pushing the younger man back, shoving him roughly down onto his couch, climbing on top of him.

Stiles breath came faster, Derek was broad and firm, his weight pressing Stiles back against the sofa. They kissed harder, more fiercely, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere. Stiles found himself grinding desperately against Derek's thigh, wanting more.

Derek was lost, his head spinning, he pressed his face into Stiles shoulder, inhaling, the scent driving him wild. He shuffled his hips, and Stiles was suddenly thick and hard, pressed against him through his jeans and Derek couldnt surpress the husky moans that fell from his throat. He ground his hips, tearing low desperate sounds from Stiles throat.

"Now" Stiles gasped. "Now"

Derek clawed at the front of Stiles jeans, jerking them down roughly, moaning at the sight of Stiles pale slim hips. He slid them along Stiles legs, unable to resist running his hands along the smooth skin. Stiles trembled, and Derek bit his lip when he saw Stiles, thick and hard, through his briefs.

He climbed up along Stiles body, kissing him hard and fast, running his rough hands along Stiles soft sides. Long clever fingers pulled apart Derek's shirt, and it pooled on the floor next to Stiles clothes, quickly forgotten.

Derek palmed Stiles through his briefs, and Stiles gasped, his back arching, twisting his hands through Dereks thick hair. Derek slipped his hands inside, wrapping his hand around Stiles, hard and firm, stroking in harsh jerky movement. Stiles whole body was moving in reaction, his hips twisting, fucking up into Dereks hand.

They were kissing, wet and fast, biting along each others lips. Stiles gropped along Derek's hips, trying to pull Derek's jeans down. Moaning in frustration when he couldn't maneuver the belt one handed, his other hand too busy slipping along the muscles of Dereks chest.

"Off" He panted."Off off off off"

Derek twisted out his jeans and Stiles eye lashes fluttered, a low sound escaping him as Derek was suddenly naked on top of him. He was long, thick, hard and perfect. Stiles slid his hand out, running a finger along the tip, and Derek jerked in response.

Stiles heart was racing. His breath was quick and fast, Derek loomed over him, all hard muscle, his eyes more wolf than human.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek, stroking him once, twice. Derek moaned, both hands clutching the fabric of the couch on either side of his head.

Stiles shivered, his hand slipping along the smooth hard skin. Derek looked down at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"I want this inside me" Stiles whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek froze. Suddenly nervous. Stiles was underneath him, all long limbs and dark eyes. Derek's muscled arms planted on either side of the younger mans head, caging him in. Derek suddenly realized how vulnerable a position that was.

His body was practically humming with the urge to push forward, to take him, all of him. But underneath the thick lust drumming through his veins, was something much softer.

"Are you sure?" Derek managed to get out, his voice rough.

Stiles wrapped his fingers more firmly around Derek, stroking him in a quick hard rhythym. Derek's arms spasmed on either side of Stiles head. Derek gasped, open mouthed, unable to stop his hips from fucking down into Stiles hand.

Stiles other hand slipped around Derek's neck, trying to pull him down into a kiss, Stiles made a low sound of frustration when Derek wouldn't move.

He had to hear it. He had to.

"Stiles" he panted. "Are you sure?"

Stiles froze, his hand stopped, Derek continued to twine his hips, slipping along Stiles hand. Derek leaned closer, as if to will the words he wanted to hear out of Stiles mouth.

"Derek" Stiles said hoarsely, his hand still on Derek's neck, trying to drag him closer.

"I want you"

And that was it, that was all she wrote. He was gone. He kissed Stiles desperately, bitting along his lips, whinning low in his throat when Stiles hand wrapped around him again, the slim fingers dragging along the hard skin.

Stiles wound his legs around the Derek's waist, and the wolf in him was unable to resist running his hands along the smooth skin, slidding his hands from his hips to his ass and back again.

"Please" Stiles gasped. "Please"

Derek slid his hands lower, and Stiles made a soft broken sound when his fingers slipped inside him. Stiles arched his back, gasping against Derek's mouth. The slight burn giving way to pleasure as he brushed that spot inside him.

Derek was trembling, a thin gleam of sweat trailing along his back. His hips jerking in time with the slow movements of his fingers. Stiles was making soft sounds, his hands digging into Derek's shoulders to the point of pain, holding on.

"Now" Stiles panted." Now"

Stiles licked along Derek's hand, and Derek slicked himself up, his breath coming in short gasps.

Stiles slid his arms along Derek's shoulders, pulling him close, kissing him frantically. Derek lined himself up, and his breath left his body in a rush as the head slipped inside.

Slow down. Slow down. Slow down.

He barely managed to stop. His chest heaving, his hands hard on Stiles hips.

Stiles was shaking, his eyes rolled back into his head. He was making low moaning sounds, his hips twitching.

"Stiles" Derek gasped out, "Are you ok? Is this-"

Stiles looked up at him, his pupils blown wide. He twisted his legs harder around Derek's waist, and pulled him in, his back arching as Derek slid inside a few more inches.

"Fuck me" he gasped against Derek's mouth.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me" His voice going high and pleading as Derek hands tightened on his hips and began to pound into him.

It was a stretch, Derek was thick and hard inside of him and he felt the slight burn of it, but it was perfect, every harsh thrust driving him down into the couch. Breathless gasps fell from Stiles throat as Derek hit that spot inside him, over and over again.

Derek was gone, growling into Stiles neck, his head spinning with the feel of him, wrapped tight around him. He couldn't slow down if he had wanted to, his hands bruising along Stiles slim hips, thrusting in a relentless rhythm.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

Stiles hands were scratching along his back, his moans turning into breathless sounds, his voice thready and desperate.

Derek could feel him, thick and hard, every thrust rubbing him up against Derek's stomach. The scent of Stiles was driving him wild, the wolf already so close to the surface. He pulled Stiles legs up higher, nearly bending him on two, slamming harder and faster inside him. The angle deeper, rougher, dragging sounds that were close to sobs from Stiles.

Derek was moaning low in his throat, and Stiles was kissing him, fast and desperate. Derek could feel himself reaching the trembling edge.

"Don't hold back" Stiles gasped."Don't hold back"

Derek felt his hands go, claws slipping out of his fingertips and he jerked his hands away from Stiles hips, claws tearing apart the couch as he came.

Stiles arched up, high breathless moans tearing from his throat as he tightened all over, spilling thick and heavy between their bodies, his hands gripping onto Derek's shoulders, an anchor as he fell apart.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, arms winding around him, burrowing his head into Stiles neck, breathing his name over and over again.

Stiles was limp, his whole body tingling with the afterglow. But he managed to lift one hand, slipping it along Derek hair, holding him close.

Derek planted a soft kiss on Stiles neck.

"Mine" He whispered.

"Okay" Stiles replied


End file.
